User talk:Central General
''Girls und Panzer Disccusion about Girls und Panzer are here... Request Mind if I can delete the real-life photos while updating the page? I feel like we don't need those. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 09:08, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, I'm trying to update the tank articles by adding the new template. Your help is much appreciated. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 10:49, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Real life tank pics Hello. I'm not sure about wheter they should stay or not. They might be ok, but on the other hand on every tank page there's a link to the Wikipedia page... I'll think about it. Italianfan88 (talk) 16:39, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Besides, it's even a thing in Acepedia , where real-life aircraft have that link. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 00:57, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Text formatting on the galleries Evening, I would recommend using the < center > tag for a better visual on the galleries. I'll be read-proofing later, just take this advice for the future. It would be like this: < gallery> Clara-piggy-back-ride.png|< center>Clara's first attempt to give Katyusha a piggyback ride< /center> Medias and Categories Good evening, I see you created a more efficient html for the galleries, I'll be using them. Now, what I would like to ask is it's possible for you to add categories to new images you may add, just like if they were regular pages, this way we would have an indexed database, making it easier to find files to attach them to pages. I'm already doing with the old pages, if you feel like helping, thank you. One last thing, would you like a spell and grammar check on your profile page? Thx for the attention. Standardizer (talk) 21:19, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your Information, I will working on it Later Central Country (talk) 21:48, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Unofficial artwork and spin-off manga What about adding this unofficial artwork on the commanders category page? Looks nice, it has all commanders that properly made an appearance. Another thing, I saw some stuff about a spin-off manga called Girls und Panzer Phase Erika, it seems to show the life on Kuromorimine at some point in the franchise time frame through Erika's view point. Any information (link) to provide? Standardizer (talk) 03:07, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Im not sure about unofficial artwork, you better ask Hauptman for that. For now, Im just posting the official one. As for spin-off manga, Im also hear, but the link is unavaible for now. Because it just release recently. But its avaible on Comic flapper or Comic walker if you manage to find it. Not to mention Digital version of Phase Erika, its hard to search. Central Country (talk) 03:24, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Medias and categories I see you forgot about my little favor, to categorize the uploaded pictures and videos so we can keep the house's database clean and organized. I'm not asking you to categorize the old ones, I'm into that task, just the new ones. Hope TzenTaiGuan and other active ones see this too. :) Standardizer (talk) 21:06, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I've been busy with this and that for a moment, updating info and other stuff. My time in front of PC Also limited, you see that I mostly editing with Android between my Free time, and thats not easy. XD Central Country (talk) 23:44, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Background Given you sysop to deal with that. I can intervene later if some sort of disagreement pops up about what background to use. Perhaps to enforce a poll if anyone has different ideas. talk2ty 08:57, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Background is fine Thanks for the sysop position too. Now about the background, I think it's fine, it's nice, good looking, it's not extravagant, doesn't affect in any ways the user experience and readability on the wiki and the grass suits the background color perfectly. I believe it's very hard for someone to complain about it, based on the fact that people will only complain if it bothers them. Standardizer (talk) 23:44, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Maus page rearregement What do you mean by rearranging the page? The only thing passible of being done is to move one picture to gallery and two pictures down to stay side-by-side to the Tank Specifications section and free some space for the text. Is this what you need or anything else I didn't notice? Standardizer (talk) 00:03, November 6, 2016 (UTC) I agree that some of the picture must be move to the gallery section, the picture at the middle of the page must at least 1, but also must illustrating the main issue ( like full object view, or object illustration ) and the image for certain event will be in gallery, this will do, less interupting the article info if the page has only short content. Central Country (talk) 10:01, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Categories LOL, I want to delete' spin off''' and change for spin-off and you tag it. Take it easy with the categories gal. Do you know if Rukuriri's name, a tank commander for St. Gloriana is based on a tea? The only thing I found was a company under the same name. Sorry, i got to excited on editing for a while. By the way, Rukuriri is a name of tea Company, not the tea itself. Central Country (talk) 16:02, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Would they really make this kind of advertsement? plus, the company I found is not even Japanese. Standardizer (talk) 16:17, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Yes they using everything, well, The Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe, and Assam tea are also not japanese, but Indian. Seems they will use anything related, no matter what kind of source. Central Country (talk) 16:28, November 6, 2016 (UTC) But there is a different from a tea, which is traditional, has been around for hundred of years and a tea company in Kenya. To avoid that white color fill glitch just copy and paste anywhere else (url bar for eg.), then copy and paste using the source editor. Standardizer (talk) 21:19, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Starter poll In my opinion that poll is way to simple and few people will say no (only those with high opinions against war) How about the age of the readers. It's simple and we'd get a valuable information: decide wether or not we need a parents guide page. You may ask, why would that be useful? For example, the entire franchise is clean, although it has tanks, it doesn't have the horrors of war, but MLLSD has some yuri, some strict parents probably wouldn't appreciate their kids viewing that kinda of thing. I'm not the censor kinda of person, I just like to give the warning, the rest is with them. How do you manage to work on mobile, it's awful. Good night. Standardizer. Well I know about that restricted age policy, therefore this series is for Teen, many people these days just simply ignoring that, even now many anime has a yuri, and Im not into such a thing (You know why). I just like the comedical result, not romantical result. As for the poll, I make it so simple first to see how will the readers react to it. If it goes well, I will expand it. By the way, Im editing on mobile in a same way as PC, but a bit slower. It is possible because there is a button to switch between desktop and mobile version of browser. The only one that makes hard is there is no keyboard shortcut. Central Country (talk) 06:40, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Editing a wiki n mobile is commendable to say the very least. I don't think a parent's guide will be necessary, MMLSD has some intimate moments but honestly not enough to actually offend anyone, I don't think. Idea for your next poll if you make another one: Favorite Schools, Favorite Battle, Favorite Battleground, etc. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 10:17, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Re-naming images before Uploading. Hey there! Any chance you could re-name your images before uploading them to the wiki? Adding a title relevant to the picture (instead of a screenshot time/date) makes it that much easier to search it up, especially when the picture contains multiple characters and/or subjects. Thanks in advance. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 12:31, November 7, 2016 (UTC) I can rename image, but the result is the link to the image page will be redirect. Can you fix it later? Central Country (talk) 12:50, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Uh. Not sure how to fix it, asides from deleting the picture and then reuploading it with a new name. I mean, the current affected ones aren't too bad, its just the screenshots from MLLSD and other works that really need to be titled, as they often have multiple subjects and are hard to ID via. thumbnail. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 12:53, November 7, 2016 (UTC) I always rename to keep things standardized, so I'm fine. But re-naming does seen like a tough a task. Standardizer (talk) 13:30, November 7, 2016 (UTC) I'll keep it in mind for any future uploads. Hauptman (talk) 13:50, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks guys. Renaming can be kinda tedious, but I genuinely feel like it pays off in the long run! :) TzenTaiGuan (talk) 15:02, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Spoiler Warning to Front Page Think we could look into adding a spoiler alert to the front page? Don't want somebody having the entirety of GuP ruined because they read an article unknowingly. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 20:27, November 21, 2016 (UTC) This maybe a minor problem but maybe will work out, you can add it. Central Country (talk) 08:31, November 22, 2016 (UTC) On it! TzenTaiGuan (talk) 08:35, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Judge Portraits I made pages for Remi and Hibiki as well! The artist did make portraits for them as well right? If not, I can go screencap a few shots. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 19:56, November 24, 2016 (UTC) There is at official website. Central Country (talk) 19:58, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Child & Panzer Have you gotten any information on what is that project CuP? I'm curious, liked the premise. Be back ASAP to the wiki, arranging the cares of a venus fly trap and sphagnum. Happy Thanksgiving. Standardizer (talk) 00:09, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry late respond, Im bit busy for a while so not enough time in the wiki. Also for CuP, Im also currently do a research, I tell you if I found something. Central Country (talk) 11:34, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Panzer II page? Yo! Any chance you could make a page for the Panzer II if you have time? If you fill out the specs for it, I can do the times it appears in GuP, and provide the images related to it! TzenTaiGuan (talk) 03:51, December 3, 2016 (UTC) There you go, done! I hope you fill it with anime references Central Country (talk) 04:21, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Will do. Kawashibas, Nishizumi's, and I think even an occurance in Ribbon Warrior. Thanks! TzenTaiGuan (talk) 05:34, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Default words Good evening, I have noticed a problem here in the wikia and in my opinion is a reasonable problem, we, here in the wikia, are not talking with the same vocabulary, including me. We are using several words for Co-Commander, such as, Vice-Commander, Second-in-Commander and for Sensha-Dou, such as Sensha-dou, Sensha-do, Sensha-dõ, Senshadou, Senshado, etc. I was wondering, which of them we need to afixate default usage? Standardizer (talk) 23:39, December 3, 2016 (UTC) If its for a School Team, '''it should be Vice-Commander, and for '''Tank Commander, '''it should be Co-Commander. And for Sensha, Its rather confusing, some people also mentioning "Panzerfahren"(its German). Im not very familiar with Japanese style of writing. For now, lets use '''Sensha-dou, its easy to write. Central Country (talk) 06:25, December 4, 2016 (UTC) A lot of the TLs I read the derivative works from use Senshado instead. Then again, /ak/ is the one doing everything for GuP so, there's that. Elaborate on Tank Commander? Do you mean like in a tank or tankatholon? TzenTaiGuan (talk) 08:46, December 4, 2016 (UTC)